Communication systems can transmit information over wired and/or wireless transmission media. Broadband operators, such as community antenna television (CATV) system operators, typically transmit this information by way of a packet-based transport system. Such transport system is typically subject to noise, interference and distortion, each of which can introduce errors in the transmission of information. High levels of network congestion or queue overflows can diminish quality of experience (QoE) levels by degrading service levels and causing packet delays or packet losses. However, the specific source of a problem is typically obscured by the complexity of the network to the service operators.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.